


Fair

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: D/s, Feelings, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all the emotional opening up that Paw & Todd have done, Roses figures it's fair if she does as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair

**Author's Note:**

> This is full of feelings. Like, the "L" word gets dropped.

Todd, Paw, and Roses didn't often get involved in any of the dominant/submissive type things. Part of it had to do with the dynamics already in place – Roses tended to be the one who took charge of things, whether it was the planning of dinners or deciding who was going to get their dick sucked. and all parties were happy with that, because Paw was an easygoing guy who preferred to go with the flow, and Todd was persnickety enough that even he admitted that nothing would get done if he was the one in charge. All was well and good, with Roses at the top.

Most of the time.

This time, Todd was holding her wrists, one in each big hand, fingers circled around them. He was holding them to her sides, so that they rested on her thighs, and his mouth was hot and wet on her neck. His legs were underneath hers, feet pressing against her ankles, forcing her legs open. She was aware that her dress was riding up over her thighs, up around her belly. She was aware that her hair was messed up, and that her lipstick was smeared. It was a bit hard to keep more than one thing in her head at a time, presently. One thought would come, set up roots, and then be evicted by another.

The thought that was currently settling in was a rather primal one, almost older than words. The thought itself was “I can feel his breath on my face.” The he in question was Paw, and when she opened her eyes, she squinted, because the light was bright and right by the door, directly in her line of sight. It was too bright. At least, the bits of it that were poking out around Paw's face. 

Paw's face, which was directly in her face, his nose touching hers, his hand in her hair. When had his hand gone to her hair? She wasn't sure about that, either. She felt tiny roots of pain burrowing across her scalp as Paw pulled her hair forward, fingers wrapped around the ponytail, forcing his mouth against hers, and she whimpered and squirmed, tried to close her legs to wrap them around his hips (why had she forgotten that he was kneeling between her legs? Maybe the sensation of Todd's mouth on her pulse had distracted her from the rough denim between her knees). She tried to pull her hands free, but Todd squeezed them, hard enough that it hurt, hard enough that there were probably be bruises.

“You're staying right here,” Todd said, his voice rough in her ear. His breath was hot, and she shivered and made a noise that probably sounded a bit too much like a moan for her own comfort.

“You're right where we want you,” Paw said, although it sounded more like a pant than actual words. Then he was leaning forward, his mouth on hers, his teeth digging into her lower lip and his tongue was against hers and sweat was running down her back and making her dress stick to her back. She wanted her hands back, wanted to pull Paw closer, cling to him. But she couldn't, because Todd's hands were holding hers, and she didn't know how she felt about it, only that she didn't want it to stop.

“P-please,” she mumbled, when they were breathing again, forehead to forehead and panting like they'd been running. She avoided his eyes, because she hated this – hated being needy, without a quip or a snarky comment. It was just her, being vulnerable, and she knew that that was less... interesting. Less fun, less of a personality. Who wanted just another girl whining and moaning? 

But this was private. and they had bared their souls to her, their scars and their ugly sides. It wouldn't be fair if she was the only one who kept herself slightly aloof. At least, that was how she saw it. Didn't make it any easier to act on it, though. 

“Please what?” Paw forced her to make eye contact, the light reflecting off of his glasses, making her wince, then squint, attempting to get better eye contact and wanting to avoid it at the same time. 

“I... I don't know,” Roses said, and she made a noise that might have been a sob, or some other kind of desperate, needy sound. She hated that. She hated herself a little for it, for complicated reasons. She struggled harder, but Todd held on tight, and so did Paw. 

“I'm not going to do anything else until you ask me for it,” said Paw, and he stroked her face, his fingertips gentle along her jaw. 

“Y-you can't just... you can't just hold me like this,” Roses stuttered, and she looked down, until a long fingered hand slipped under her chin, forcing her to look Paw in the face.

“Tell me what you want me to do, right now, and I'll do it.” His voice was firm, but there was an undercurrent of gentleness to it. She was scared and turned on (oh was she turned on – she could feel the arousal pulsing through her like a migraine) and angry at herself, and she didn't know why and she hated it and she wanted to keep feeling it, wanted to be hurting and aroused and... something. She didn't know. 

“P-please... please touch me,” she managed, and then she looked away, aware of the wetness on her face, mirroring the wetness between her legs. Her glasses were misting up. 

Paw let go of her hair, cupping the back of her head and kneading at her scalp with his fingertips. He stroked down the sides of her head, pausing to press gently at her temples, then traced each each. He ran both hands along her neck, the tips of his fingers ticklish as they traced along the sensitive skin where her neck met her shoulders. He stroked down her arms, pausing to squeeze her fingers, then moving to her thighs. His touch was feather light over her dress, then just as gentle over her bare thighs, the tips of his nails barely grazing her as he sat back, holding one ankle in each hand. She was aware of how careful he was, how soft, and it frightened her in ways she didn't have words for.

“My... chest. Please touch my chest. With not just your hands.” She was aware she was gabbling. She was aware she was shaking. She leaned her head back against Todd, and she felt his heartbeat against her back, even through his hoodie. She felt the rise and fall of his breathing, and the way that it ruffled the hairs on the top of her head. He felt solid and real, and she clung to that, feeling weak and stupid, feeling vulnerable and wide open in ways she hadn't felt in a very long time.

“What else do you want me to use?” Paw's hands were on her breasts, cradling them in each hand as if he was weighing them. His thumbs stroked over her nipples, and she moaned, arching her back and pushing them further into his hands.

“Your... your mouth, please. Please use your mouth on me, please... please!” Now she was pleading, and some inward part of her was cringing. She felt like a character in a bad romance novel.

Paw chuckled, although thankfully he didn't seem to be laughing at her. She could feel Todd snort, hot air huffing out of his nose, and she rolled her eyes a little in spite of herself, because even in this needy state they still managed to be some kind of silly. Todd was still holding her wrists, keeping her legs wide open, but he was stroking her palms with his thumbs, and the sensation made her shiver. 

Paw managed to unbutton the front of Roses' dress fairly quickly, and he didn't even bother undoing her bra – just pushed it up. His fingers were meaner now, twisting at her nipples, pinching the soft skin around them, and Roses moaned and gasped, her hips working forward and her toes curling against the tops of Todd's feet. Her head was lolling back against Todd's shoulder, and she was aware of the way her palms were sweating and her legs were shaking. She was aware of the shivers that were running through her, that seemed to originate from between her shoulder blades and working their way to her breasts, where it almost felt like electricity on her skin. 

His mouth on her nipple made her whimper, an undignified sound that made a little piece of her want to curl up and hide. But they didn't care. The couldn't care – they were her lovers, and they'd agreed to this, and she'd tried to warn them. But she was afraid, in some primitive way, that they would see her like this and hold it against her. The thought made her freeze up, even with Paw's tongue flickering along the tip of her nipple, and then she was freezing.

“Hey,” Todd said, and he shifted, letting go of her wrists to wrap his arms around her middle. “What's wrong?”

“You'll... I don't want you to....” She was crying. Against all the fucking odds, she was crying, shaking as tears dribbled down her face and snot dribbled out of her nose, and she hated that, so much. 

“Don't want us to what?” Paw had let go of her nipple, and he was holding her face in his hands, long fingers resting on her cheekbones, catching her tears.

“You... I'm not supposed to....” She was crying in earnest now, full on sobs, the kind of crying you do when you're sick (at heart or in body). “You can't s-see me like this, you can't! You'll h-hate me, you'll think I'm p-pathetic, I can't... I don't want....”

“Shhh,” Todd said, and he was rocking her, nuzzling against her cheek. His hair was soft, and some of it stuck to her sweaty forehead. “It's okay.”

“We don't think any less of you,” Paw said, and then he was looking down, blushing a bit. “I can't entirely speak for Todd here, but, uh... I know I love you. and that's... well, it's with everything, including when you're ugly crying and have snot dripping down your chin.”

“Paw's... I feel the same,” Todd said awkwardly, and Roses was laughing a bit between the sobs, making a noise that sounded very hiccupy and incredibly undignified. “I mean... you've seen me in bad times.” He nuzzled the side of her face again, his hands warm on her belly. “It'll be okay, okay?” 

“Yeah. It'll be okay.” Paw was rummaging in one pocket, and he pulled out a tissue, wiping her face.

Roses giggled harder, because that was such... it was such a grown up thing to do. Carrying tissues in your pocket, and she told him as such.

“What? I try to be prepared for everything!” He got off of the bed, and Roses immediately missed the warmth of his body between her legs as he threw the wadded up tissue into the trash. 

“Do you want to continue?” Todd kissed her cheek awkwardly, his neck craning. “You don't have to. It's perfectly cool with me... and I assume Paw – if we just... chill out the rest of the evening and watch a movie or whatever.” 

“N-no, I want to... I'd like to continue, please.” She bit her lip, feeling her face heat up even more. “I mean... if that's okay.”

“Perfectly fine,” Paw said, and he grinned like a goblin, crawling back between her legs. “Now... where was I?” 

“Just about here,” said Todd, and he tweaked one of Roses' nipples, making her squeak and wriggle, her hips shifting upwards. 

“Yeah, sounds about right,” said Paw, and he leaned forward, taking her other nipple into his mouth. His glasses were cold against her breast, and his tongue was hot and slippery. Todd's fingers were twisting her left nipple, pulling on it, making her gasp and moan, making it hard to stay still, hard to think. There was still so much shame wrapped up in it – in not being the one in control. But she'd asked for this.

At least now her hands were free. She contented herself with holding on to the hem of Todd's hoodie, pulling on it with each lap of Paw's tongue, each twist of Todd's fingers. It seemed to go on forever – her sense of timing was off, especially in the weird, floating emotional space she was in. She felt... blank, and she had a feeling she'd have another wave of shame crashing over her soon. But just now, it was nice to just lie her and take it. Lie back and let feelings wash over her, as terrifying as they were. 

The beating between her legs was getting close to painful. The stickiness was also somewhat... unpleasant. Although there was some consolation in the fact that Paw was probably getting it all over his knee. She squirmed, unable to do much of anything with her legs, since Todd was still holding them open with his own. She wanted... she wasn't sure. Did she want sex, or to be kept wanting, or... what?

“P-please, please, I'm... please, can you... please!” and she was begging again. She felt the shame curdling in her gut like bad milk. She tried to push it down, with partial success. 

“Please what?” It was Todd who asked this time, one hand going to the back of Paw's head. She felt Paw shiver a bit against her. 

“I don't know, just... please. Please, between... there, please, do something, I'm gonna die or explode or ignite or... something!” She was gabbling, and it took effort to stop. She bit her tongue in an effort to cut it down, so hard that she winced. 

“Between what?” Paw pulled back, licking his lips. They were wet and shiny, and the way he absently licked them made her shiver harder. 

“My legs. Please.” She actually made eye contact with him, staring him down, feeling her whole body shaking like a jackhammer. 

“Well... she did ask for what she wanted,” Todd said in an “isn't that reasonable?” type of tone. 

“This is true,” Paw said agreeably, and he was shimmying down her body, until he was crouched at the foot of the bed, pushing her skirt up further. 

Roses squirmed, blushing harder as she felt his breath on her thigh. It was embarrassing, in a weird way – he'd seen her naked tons of times. Hell, he'd gone down on her who knew how many times. and yet, she felt... embarrassed. Open. Vulnerable. Part of her wanted to slam her legs shut, wriggle free, and go back to the way things were, where she was telling them what to do and how to do it. But no, that wasn't fair, to them or to herself. 

Paw's tongue was probing, licking her through her thin panties. She'd worn thin, flimsy ones, out of some attempt to be sexy. She wasn't really good at trying to be intentionally sexy. It took a good deal of work. But his tongue was long, and it was rasping against her clit pretty well, and she was sobbing again, thrashing against Todd. It really was a good thing he was holding on to her like this, or else she would probably have fallen off of him. As it was, she wobbled, lost between Todd's fingers on her nipple and Paw's tongue on her clit.

It was a bit of a chore to get the underwear off, and Roses was beginning to shift, wanting to assist Paw in the endeavor. But then he was just... pulling it off. The seams ripped, and he was holding the flimsy bit of cloth in his hand. 

“Sorry, Rosy,” he said, looking somewhere between sheepish and smug. “I'll get you a new pair.”

Even in her current state, she kind of wanted to pinch him.

Paw pushed her dress up further, until it was more or less piled over her belly. It was a bit annoying – it would have made more sense to just take the whole thing off. But then he might decide to take the same approach, and... no. 

Shortly after that, her dress stopped being a part of the foreground of her mind, because Paw's fingers were stroking up and down her thighs, and the tip of his tongue was gently licking at her clit. Todd's fingers were still on her nipples, pulling and twisting. Paw's tongue was doing... something, she wasn't even sure, and then his finger was sliding into her, long and thin and crooked in such a way as to find that one spot inside of her that made her gasp and groan, her hips jerking and her toes curling. 

Paw was licking, and he was pressing his finger, and Todd was holding her and twisting her nipples, and she didn't know what it was that was building, because some of it was in the pit of her belly, yeah, but some of it was also in her chest, and she could feel the pressure of unshed tears in the back of her throat and the base of her nose. 

There were tears dripping down her nose as she came, and she could feel her muscles spasming, the pressure relenting to such a point that she was sobbing, hard and ugly, and she didn't know why, but she still hated it. She didn't hate the pleasure dribbling through her like warm honey, though, and she tried to savor it like good wine, tried to stop the shaking in her hands (still grabbing Todd's hoodie, although now her fingers were cramped up), tried to take deep breaths and get herself together as Paw withdrew his fingers and Todd let go of her breasts.

It didn't work. Just as the orgasm had ripped through her, the bawling fell on her now, making her shake and cry, sobbing loudly, even as she tried to cover it, covering her mouth with both hands. She felt, dimly, when Todd shifted position, and she was back on the bed, her thighs sore and pressed against Paw's legs, her arms shaking and close to her body as she cried and cried, trying to hold herself, trying to make herself as small as possible.

Todd's arms were around her again, pulling her against his chest, and then Paw was up against her as well, his face in the side of her neck, arms around both of them. She could feel herself shaking, feel the tears coming down her face, and if she hated herself for it... well, they didn't. Maybe it would help her, being vulnerable like this. If nothing else, it was only fair, after all they'd shared with her. She tried to remember that as she pressed her face into Paw's shoulder, feeling Todd's hands hold her tightly.


End file.
